


The Paradox Suite

by allison3939



Series: The Paradox Series (패러독스 시리즈) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Choking, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV First Person, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Slash, airplay
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>제목: 패러독스 스위트룸<br/>셜록과 지내는 것은 충격의 연속이지만 존은 어쨌든 싫지 않다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paradox Suite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Paradox Suite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555324) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog.  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)  
> If there is anything you want me to know, please leave a comment!
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다.  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

존 왓슨은 역설적인 것에 익숙하다. 그렇게 되는 법을 배워왔다. 그래야만 했다.

그는 마음씨 좋은 사람이다. 그리고 전쟁에 나갔다.

그는 의사다. 그리고 사람은 누구나 죽는다.

그래서 그는 반대되는 것들을 다루는 데에 익숙하다. 대부분의 사람들보다 능숙하게 잘 다룬다. 모순을 발견해도 천천히 눈을 한 두번 깜빡인 후, 마음 속으로 어깨를 으쓱하고는 지친 미소를 지어준다. 그리고 아무일 없었다는 듯 지나친다. 그러면 그 역설은, 어떤 역설이든지 간에, 존 왓슨에게 스스로를 해명해야 할 필요 없이 평화롭게 살아간다. 그래서일까. 자신이 살던 플랫에서 당장 나가라는 명령을 받고 시한폭탄이라도 설치된 줄 알았더니, 그 폭탄의 이름이 자칭 셜록 홈즈라는 사실을 깨닫고, 이 세상에서 가장 키가 크고, 창백하고, 놀랍고, 아름다운 미치광이에게 하늘이 무너져 내릴 듯한 키스를 당하고 난 후 2주가 흘러서야, 이쯤 되니 이 모든 비정상적인 사건들도 그닥 놀랍지 않다는 사실을 그는 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 그 중에서도 가장 놀랍지 않은 것은 셜록 홈즈와 하는 섹스가 놀라움의 연속이라는 점이었다.

매번 당황하지 않는 것은 생각보다 힘들다. 거의 모든 점이 놀라웠으니.

"난-- 뭐야? 왜 그래?"

셜록이 또 빤히 쳐다보고 있다. 땀으로 미끈거리는 존의 목덜미를 말이다. 주로 잘린 머리, 살인현장, 채찍으로 맞은 시체, 그리고 한 때는 살아있었으나 이제는 끔찍한 모양새로 죽어버린 물체들을 쳐다볼 때의 그 철저하고 면밀한 눈빛을 견뎌내느라 존의 목 뒷부분은 점점 더 땀 범벅이 되어간다. 셜록의 표정을 볼 수는 없으나 그렇다고 없는 일이 되지는 않는다. 두 사람의 몸은 서로 맞닿아 있다. 방금 전에 일을 치렀기 때문에 바짝 붙어있는 상태다. 셜록의 회색빛 눈이 구멍이라도 뚫을 듯한 기세로 존의 척추를 쳐다보는 것이 느껴진다. 존은 아직 살아있는 사람인지라, 그렇게 쳐다보면 불편해한다는 사실을 셜록이 기억은 하고 있는 건지 궁금할 때가 있다. 존의 플랫메이트는 엉덩이 쪽에 있던 손을 옮겨서 존의 척추를 따라 긴 손가락 두 개를 갖다 댄다. 그리고 아니나 다를까, 충격적인 말들을 해댄다.

"어렸을 때 축구를 한 건 몰랐어."

"아."

어느 질문을 먼저 할까 존이 잠시 고민을 한다.

"음. 그게 중요한 거였어?”

"나한테 말해준 적 없잖아."

물론 존이 어렸을 때 축구를 했던 것은 사실이다. 그것도 2년 동안, 12살에서 13살 당시 말이다. 하지만 어떻게 목덜미를 쳐다보다가 그걸 알아낸 것인지는 여전히 오리무중이다.

"진작에 알려줬어야 했나? 2년 동안 골키퍼 역을 더럽게 못했다는 사실을 미리 안 알려줬으니 헤어지자고 할 분위기인데?

"아니, 좋다고 생각해."

바로 저 말이 뜻밖이었다. 마치 숨어있다가 기다렸다는 듯이 달려든 충격이다. 달 빛깔을 한 광기 서린 눈으로 조사 받는 건 예상 가능했던 일이다. 이곳에 사는 이상, 당연한 교리(敎理)와 같았으며 가끔은 도움이 될 때도 있다. 남이 이미 이렇게나 열심히 자기자신과, 자신이 꾸는 꿈과, 자신의 바보 같은 다리를 관찰하고 있으니 존 본인은 정작 그런 것들에 대해 우울해할 틈이 없다. 이제는 런던의 유일한 자문탐정에게 자기자신을 허락해버렸으니 그 소름 끼칠 정도의 정밀조사가 더하면 더했지, 줄어들 것이라고 예상하지는 않았다. 셜록이 그렇게 행동하지 않는다면 전혀 셜록답지 않을 것이다. 존 역시 의외로 그 행동에 정이 들었다는 생각이 든다. 그러니 존이 추리와 조사의 대상이 되는 것은 매우 일상적인 일이다. 당할 때마다 약점이 전부 노출되는 느낌이 들 때는 있지만 말이다.

반면에, 조용한 바리톤 목소리가 '아니, 좋다고 생각해'라고 말하는 걸 듣자 지구가 두 조각 나는 느낌이다. 게다가 셜록은 진심이다. 진심이라는 것을 존은 알고 있다. 셜록은 자신이 하고 싶지 않은 말은 절대 말하지 않는다.

존 왓슨은 역설적인 것에 익숙하다. 하지만 상대적으로 익숙해지기 어려운 역설들도 존재한다.

예를 들어, 군인들의 악몽에서나 나올 법한 독가스로 인해 존과 셜록이 죽을 뻔한 끔찍한 사건 직후에 있던 일이다. 머리를 세 번이나 감았음에도 불구하고 그들의 머리카락에서는 타는 잿물 냄새가 살짝 났다. 입고 있던 옷은 전부 쓰레기통에 버렸고, 두 사람은 피부가 분홍색으로 변할 때까지 서로의 몸을 씻겨주었다. 셜록의 몸이 전에 본 적 없을 정도로 진한 분홍색으로 물든 후 두 사람은 알몸으로 존의 침대 위에 누웠다. 셜록은 팔꿈치로 몸을 받친 채 존의 몸 위에 엎어졌고 완벽하게 미친 사람이 지을 법한, 눈부실 정도로 진심 어린 미소를 짓고 있다.

"오늘은 정말 대단했어, 그렇지? 이렇게 재미있었던 날은 기억 나질 않아."

사실 전혀 재미있지 않았다. 뭐 엄밀한 의미에서는. 여장과 남장을 즐기던 세 명의 피해자가 살인을 당했고 두 사람은 급조된 가스실에 감금을 당했으니 레스트라드처럼 냉담한 경찰관조차도 경악했다. 숨쉬는 행위를 그리워하면서, 숨을 한번 더 쉬어도 괜찮을지 고심하면서 존은 공포를 느꼈다. 식은 땀이 흐르고 공황 상태가 찾아오자 손끝 하나 움직일 수 없었다. 자신이 왜 이런 일을 겪어야 하는지 이해할 수 없다. 매일 살아남는 게 일이 된 것도 별로 즐겁지는 않다. 이런 일을 당하고 나면 몇 시간 동안이나 멍해지곤 한다. 자신이 숨만 쉬는 기계가 아니라 인간이라는 걸 깨닫기까지 걸리는 시간이다. 하지만 다시 생각해보니 오늘은 하루 종일 계속 셜록과 함께 있었고 한번도 지루하지 않았다는 사실은 분명하다.

"네 기준으로 보자면, 그렇다고 할 수 있지."

"뭐야, 너는 차라리 영화관에서 잠이나 자는 게 더 즐거웠겠다는 뜻이야?"

"아니, 그냥. 난 좀 더 꾸준히 숨을 쉴 수 있는 게 좋거든. 어떻게든 살겠다고 문틈에 코를 대고 기절하기 직전까지 숨을 참는 건 피하고 싶어. 앞으로도 계속."

셜록의 미소가 더 커진다. 말도 안 될 정도로. 어떻게 입술이 저럴 수 있지, 존이 생각한다. 작은 기적을 바라보는 것 같다.

"그래도 행복해 보여서 다행이네."

존도 천천히 미소를 짓는다. 놀랍게도 진심이 담긴 미소를 말이다.

"숨 쉬는 건," 셜록이 나직이 말한다, "따분해."

그리곤 존의 목에 하얀 손을 갖다 댄다. 공기의 흐름이 막힐 정도로만 살짝 힘을 준다. 숨을 쉴 때마다 소리가 들린다. 너무나 세심한 그의 동작을 보면서 존은 문득 정말 살해 당하는 게 아닌가 하는 생각을 한다. 아니, 그건 말이 안 된다. 셜록은 오늘 하루 충분한 양의 카오스와 파괴를 경험했을 터였다. 독가스가 뿜어져 나오는 작은 방에 갇혀있었으니...아무리 적어도 10시간은 지루해하지 않아야 한다. 운이 좋으면 그 다음날 저녁 때까지 갈 수도 있었다. 셜록은 엉덩이를 살짝 들어서 늘씬한 몸을 보다 안정적으로 내려놓는다. 그리고는 두 사람의 다리 사이로 나머지 한 손을 뻗어서 두 개의 분신을 손에 쥔다. 존은 여전히 숨을 쉬기가 어려웠지만 이제 그런 건 상관없다. 셜록은 착실하게 문지르며 각각 목과 성기를 쥐고 있는 양쪽 손에 힘을 준다. 어차피 죽어야 한다면, 이렇게 죽는 것도 나쁘진 않겠다.

 _아니, 무슨 생각을 하는 거야_ _,_ 존은 생각한다. 그러고 보니, _혹시 반항하길 원하는 걸까?_

하지만 셜록은 만족스러운 듯 작은 한숨을 내쉬며 손가락 열 개에 전부 힘을 주고 있다. 존의 얼굴 위로 곱슬머리가 흘러내린다. 아니다.

셜록을 온전하게 신뢰하는 사람은 이세상에 존밖에 없다. 그러니 이번엔 그가 가만히 있기를 바라는 것이다.

셜록의 입술이 존의 입술과 맞닿는다. 하지만 키스를 하지는 않는다. 대신, 그는 입술을 통해 존이 숨을 자유롭게 쉬지 못하고 있다는 사실을, 아주 가늘게 숨을 들이마시고 있는 모양을 느끼고 있다. 어떻게 보면 키스와는 정반대되는 행위 같다고 존은 생각한다. 반(反)키스. 이런 행위 때문에 흥분하면 안 된다는 생각도 들지만 어쨌든 눈꺼풀 위로 별빛이 반짝반짝거린다. 셜록의 숨결은 따뜻하고 자유롭다. 산소부족으로 씨름하는 존의 입술을 애무한다. 존의 시야가 4시간 전 셜록의 얼굴처럼 창백하게 물들다가, 셜록의 추리처럼 백색소음 같다가도 날카롭게 번뜩이는 하얀 색으로 물들다가, 셜록의 머리카락처럼 까만 색으로 물든다. 환상적이다, 완벽하다, 멈추지 않았으면 좋겠다, 이런 식으로 그에게 정복 당하는 느낌, 자신의 목숨이 누군가의 손아귀 안에 있다는 감각. 그것도 셜록의 손아귀 안에.

이렇게 위험한 상황에 있다는 것이 매우 안전하게 느껴진다. 제어권을 완전히 넘겼으니 무슨 일이 일어나도 존에게는 아무런 잘못도 없다.

시간이 흐를 수록 사태는 점점 나빠지고 동시에 점점 좋아진다. 귀와 얼굴과 아랫도리로 피가 쏠린다. 자리는 너무 부족하고 압력은 너무 강하고 모든 것이 지나치게 급하다. 존은 기절할지도 모르겠다는 생각을 잠시 한다. 하지만 추락하기 직전 셜록은 존에게 자신의 날숨을 불어넣는다. 마치 물속에서 인공호흡을 하는 것 같다. 마치 함께 침몰하는 것 같다.

 _그래, 우린 침몰하고 있어_ , 존은 그렇게 생각하며, 참지 못하고 이불을 움켜쥔다.

몇 초 후 모든 일이 끝나자, 그것은 생각 이상으로 죽음과 비슷하다. 그리고 광명의 빛줄기와 함께 다시 되살아난 것과 비슷하다. 그러나 그러한 사실들은 전혀 충격적이지 않다. 눈곱만큼도. 셜록이 완전히 미친 건 이미 알고 있지 않았는가.

이번 충격은 그 이후에 다시 찾아온다. 셜록이 두 사람의 몸을 닦아주는 동안 존은 숨을 고른다. 셜록이 자연 다큐에서나 나올 법한 아름다운 동물처럼 기막힌 팔다리와 관절과 각도를 뽐내며 침대 위로 다시 올라온다. 존의 얼굴을 한 손으로 쥐며 양쪽 눈꺼풀에 한번씩 키스를 한다. 그리고는 화려하게 몸을 뒤집어 존의 가슴에 등을 대고는 불을 끄더니, 깍지를 껴서 존의 팔을 자신의 등허리에 두른다.

"일반인들은 이렇지 않아," 존이 셜록의 부드러운 머리카락에 대고 애정 어린 목소리로 말한다.

"그래?" 지루해한다. 잠시 침묵. "잠깐, 뭐가?" 더 이상 지루해하지 않는다. 흥미로워 하고 있다.

"허락도 없이 누구 목을 조르던 사람이 이불 대용으로 그 사람 팔을 몸에 두르진 않는다고."

"이불 대용 아니야," 약간 심통 난 듯 웅얼거리는 목소리가 들린다. "더 가까이 있고 싶은 거야."

존은 그 말에 따른다. 몸을 더 밀착할 수 있도록 셜록이 다리 하나를 움직인다. 존은 혼란스럽다. 지난 몇 년 동안 역설 때문에 당황한 적은 없었다. 그렇지만 최근엔 놀라움의 연속을 경험하고 있다.

"내 말은, 일반인들은 자신의 목을 조르는 사람 근처에는 다가가려고 하지 않는다는 거야."

"그래?"

"응. 원칙적으론 그래."

셜록은 존의 손가락 하나를 끌어당겨 그 끝에 입술에 댄다. 매우 작고 매우 순수한 애무.

"아까 그 말이랑 지금 그 말이 무슨 연관이 있는지 모르겠어."

존은 셜록의 대답에 대해 생각한다. 여전히 화학무기 냄새가 살짝 남아있는 머리카락에 대고 숨을 들이마셨다가 내뱉는다. 그게 너무나 좋다. 사랑할 수밖에 없다.

그게 아니라 이 사람을 사랑하는 거지, 존이 스스로 말을 정정한다.

"정말 모르는 거구나, 너?"

"닥쳐," 그의 친구는 존의 맥박이 뛰는 곳 근처를 손가락으로 천천히, 부드럽게 어루만지면서 만족스럽다는 듯이 대꾸한다.

 

 

 

존 왓슨은 역설적인 것에 익숙한 사람이다. 하지만 이건 좀 과했다.

셜록은 쓰레기통 안에서 구부러진 철판 밑에 깔려있던 존을 발견했다. 존은 약에 취해 반쯤 혼수상태였다. 온몸은 지저분했고 얼굴은 새하얗게 변한 채 미동 하나 없었다. 벌써 죽은 지 3일쯤 지난 시체 같았다. 실제로는 이틀밖에 지나지 않은 상태였지만 셜록은 바로 쓰레기통 안으로 달려들었다. 그로부터 6시간 후, 존의 납치범은 다른 장소에서 도노반에게 총을 맞았다. 그 사건 때문에 존이 정신을 차렸을 무렵 셜록의 자존감은 산산조각이 난 것처럼 보였다.

하지만 도노반은 잘난 척 하지 않았다. 적어도 존 앞에서는 그러지 않았다. 바퀴 달린 침대에 누운 채 도노반을 몇 번 보았지만 도노반은 이 사건에 대해 조용히 입을 다물고 있었다. 존을 향해 웃어주기도 하고, 셜록 뒤에서 눈알을 굴리기도 했다. 존은 그녀에게 반응을 보여주고 싶었지만 제대로 전달이 됐는지는 모르겠다.

모든 것이 혼란스러웠다. 쓰레기통 안에서 너무나 오랫동안 탈수상태로 찌든 듯이 취해 있었기 때문에 그 당시에는 어둠 속에서 잠에 빠지지 않기 위해 노력하는 것이 유일한 자가치료 방법이었다. 입에는 커다란 접착테이프가 붙어있었고 기온은 너무나 낮았고 멍한 피부 위에 칼로 찌르는 듯한 고통이 파고들었다. 심리적으로 힘들었다기보단 몸이 더 힘들었다. 그래도 살아남았다. 하지만 정말 아슬아슬한 상황이었다. 그래서 그들은 즉시 병원으로 향했고(존이 듣기론 그러했다) 존이 정신을 차린 이후에는 즉각 병원에서 퇴원 조치를 했다. 간호사들이 존의 휠체어 근처로 다가오는 것을 셜록이 절대 허락하지 않았기 때문이었다. 마치 존이 비행기를 조종하고 있는 파일럿인데 세상 모든 사람들이 그 비행기를 공중 납치하고 싶어하는 것 같았다. 존은 자신이 셜록의 소유물이라는 개념이 조금 찝찝하기 시작했다. 물론 그런 셜록의 태도가 사랑스럽다고 느끼기는 한다, 그건 당연하다. 하지만 셜록은 방금 전에 매우 친절한 간호사 분에게 짜증을 부렸고, 그녀를 무슨 인간 탈을 뒤집어쓴 뱀파이어 취급 해대는 셜록을 보자니 화가 났다. 간호사들에게는 좀 더 호의를 보여줘야 한다고 생각한다. 그들은 열심히 최선을 다하는데 늘 환자 옆에 있는 걱정 많은 아내, 또는 친구, 또는 동료, 또는 소시오패스에게 욕만 얻어 먹는다.

 _'또는'이 아니라 그 모든 것을 다 포함한 것일 수도 있겠군_ , 하며 존이 생각하는 사이, 셜록은 도로 방지 턱을 단 한 개도 넘지 않기 위해 약 10미터 정도를 빙 돌아서 휠체어를 밀어줬다.

집에 도착한다. 아무리 참으려 해도 여전히 약간 토할 것 같은 기분이다. 그래서 존은 소파 쪽으로 향했고, 셜록은 존을 반쯤 옮기다시피 하며 순순히 따라왔다.

그런 모습 자체가 매우 안 어울린다.

존 왓슨은 집 앞 계단을 오른 것만으로도 헉헉대며 그대로 쓰러졌다. 오늘 셜록과 섹스를 할 생각은 추호도 없다. 쿡쿡 쑤시는 자신의 몸과, 쓰레기통 안으로 던져질 때 심하게 멍이 든 자신의 등허리와, 점점 목숨이 위태위태한 방향으로 가고 있는 자신의 인생에 모든 신경이 다 집중해 있다. 셜록은 존에게 필수적인 존재이고 존 스스로도 그 사실을 잘 알고 있다. 그건 더 이상 의심할 여지가 없다. 하지만 어느 순간 존 자신은 셜록의 판테온에서 펼쳐지는 광기 어린 오페라 속 조그만 단역으로 전락하고 있다는 생각이 든다. 잘 살다가 어느 순간 죽으면 나머지 인물들이 잠시 애도하고 넘어가는 그런 인물 말이다. 셜록 곁에 있는 게 싫단 뜻은 아니다. 그저 언젠가는 흔적도 없이 슥 잊혀져 버릴 것 같을 뿐이다. 그렇게 되면 많이 아쉬울 것이다. 존과 셜록은 방화라도 저지른 것마냥 뜨거운 관계를 유지하고 있으니 말이다.

"내가 무슨 짓을 했을지 잘 모르겠어," 매우 낮은 목소리가 들린다.

존이 눈을 뜬다. 셜록은 소파 옆 카펫 위에 앉아서 도저히 손질이 안 되는 그 머리를 존의 배 위에 올려놓고 있다.

셜록은 제대로 숨을 못 쉬고 있는 것 같았다. 마치 지난주 고급 커리 레스토랑에서 쉬는 시간에 담배를 피우러 나온 젊은 웨이터에게, 우리 집 고양이가 죽어서 그런데 급하게 휴대폰을 빌리고 싶다고 우는 척하며 거짓말을 할 때와 흡사한 모습이다. 진짜로 눈물을 흘리다가도 몇 분 후에 그것을 차갑게 털어내는 셜록의 모습을 보면 존은 늘 마음이 찝찝했다. 현재도 셜록은 눈물을 흘리고 있는 듯한, 아니, 흘리기 직전의 표정이다. 하지만 이번엔 고양이 때문에 우는 건 아닐 것이다. 휴대폰이 없다고 우는 것도 아닐 것이다. 아니, 그 때보다 훨씬, 훨씬 심각해 보인다. 이번에는 연기가 아니기 때문일까?

존은 무심코 친구의 머리카락을 쓸어준다. 하지만 셜록은 평상시처럼 머리를 비비지 않는다. 대신 소름이 돋는다는 듯 몸을 떤다.

첫 번째 놀라운 대목이었다.

"어떻게 감히 너를 만질 수 있지. 어떻게 약을 먹이고, 어두운 곳에 가둬 놓을 수가 있지. 어떻게 감히 나에게서 너를 뺏어갈 수 있지. 그 자식을 내가 죽여버렸어야 했는데," 셜록이 사나운 목소리로 말한다.

이건 별로 놀랍지 않다.

"물론 그것도 내가 이 고통을 견뎌냈을 때의 이야기지만. 난 아마 못 버텼을 거야. 어떻게 이런 감정들을 느끼면서 살 수 있는지 이해할 수 없어. 어쨌든 네가 죽지는 않았으니 나는 그 고통의 일부만 겪었지만, 너는 내 곁을 떠나면 안 되는 거잖아. 넌 절대 내 곁을 떠나면 안 되는데, 네가 사라져버렸잖아. 네 잘못이 아닌 건 알아. 하지만 도저히 참을 수 없었어."

두 번째 놀라운 대목이었다.

"이젠 돌이킬 수 없어, 너도 알지? 우리 둘 다 정확하게 말로 표현하진 않지만, 너는 마치 나의—무슨 나의 _심박조율기_ 같아. 앞으로는 다른 사람들이 너를 쳐다보기만 해도 전부 쫓아가서 _고문해버리겠어_."

이건 별로 놀랍지 않다.

"그건 좋지 않은데," 존이 셜록의 숱 많은 머리카락을 살살 쓸며 속삭인다.

"안 좋아?"

"응."

"그럼 어떤 게 더 좋은데?"

세 번째 놀라운 대목이다. 지금 미친 사람이 셜록인지, 존인지 잘 구분이 가지 않는다. 둘 중 한 명은 현실 감각을 완전히 상실한 것이 분명하다.

"글쎄. 나를 사랑한다고 말해주는 건 어때?"

존의 상체 위에 뉘어 있는 머리가 양 옆으로 힘차게 흔들린다.

"그래. 알았어. 왜 싫은데?"

"왜냐하면 그건 _새로운_ 정보가 아니니까."

"큼," 존은 기침을 하며 방금 발언은 그냥 넘기기로 한다. "좋아, 그럼. _나는_ 너를 사랑해. 그건 어떻게 생각해?"

셜록이 입술이 비틀린다. 마치 존이 그 아름다운 광대뼈에 주먹이라도 날렸다는 듯한 표정이다. 셜록은 존의 얇은 면 티셔츠에 얼굴을 거칠게 묻는다. 그 후 한동안, 존이 예상했던 것보다 긴 시간 동안, 셜록은 존의 옷에 얼굴을 대고 호흡을 가라앉히려는 듯 했다. 그러더니 갑자기 옷 위로 존의 배에 키스를 한다. 그 후 얼마 지나지 않아 셔츠는 말려 올라갔고 지퍼는 열렸고 평평한 배는 침 때문에 축축해졌고 허벅지 위에는 손이 오갔다. 이 모든 것들은 그다지 놀랍지는 않다. 하지만 그 전에 일어났던 일은...바다괴물이 출몰하고 런던 상공에 드래곤이 날아다니고 지푸라기가 금싸라기로 변하고 자동차들이 하늘을 달리는 것과 같았다.

 _아, 이런_ , 분신이 셜록이 입 속으로 빨려 들어가는 걸 느끼며 존이 생각한다. 몇 초 전만 해도 이런 행위에는 눈곱만큼의 관심도 없었는데.

 _놀랍다_.

아니다. 존은 다시 생각해본다.

 _전혀 놀랍지 않다_.

존 왓슨은 역설적인 것에 익숙하다. 전반적으로는 그렇다. 하지만 가끔 매우 지칠 때가 있다.

셜록이 지루해할 때는 주변 사람들이 피를 보곤 했다. 허드슨 부인은 푸짐한 양의 브래드 푸딩을 갖고 올라왔다가 왜 정작 _중요한 건_ 못 갖고 오냐며, 신선한 시체를 들고 올 것 아니면 방해하지 말라는 소리를 들었다. 레스트라드는 아침에 신문 십자풀이를 하다가도 "땡!"이라는 문자가 오곤 해서 그럴 때마다 셜록이 독심술도 할 줄 아는 걸까 두려워했다. 존은 두 가지 방식으로 피를 본다. 첫째, 매우 강한 독극물들을 취급하는 무시무시한 실험도구들이 들어찬 채 사방팔방 포름알데하이드 냄새가 풍기는 부엌에서 차를 끓이는 것은 매우 위험했다. 둘째, 셜록이 지루해하는 모습을 지켜보기란 매우 마음이 아픈 일이었다. 셜록이 진심으로 괴로워한다는 걸 잘 알고 있다. 그리고 존은 동정심이 많은 사람이다.

하지만 오늘밤 존은 침실에 들기 전, 이를 닦을 때 즐겨 사용하는 컵 안에서 뿌리가 그대로 달린 인간 치아 32개를 발견했다. 그것도 냄새가 나기 시작하는 치아 말이다.

" _이게 대체 뭐야, 셜록_?" 존이 화낸다.

"얼마나 빠르게 변색되는지 관찰하는 중이야," 존의 친구...라고 해야 하나, 남자친구라고 해야 하나, 인생의 역병 같은 존재라고 해야 하나...후자가 가장 진실에 가까운 것 같다...하여간 셜록이 소파 위에 R자 모양으로 몸을 구부린 채 입가에 손가락을 마주하고는 존의 질문에 대답한다. 셜록은 3일째 벗지 않은 파란 색 가운을 입고 있다. 매일 아침 샤워와 면도를 마친 후 속에 입은 티셔츠만 갈아입고는 아무것도 하지 않으며 지내고 있는 것이다.

"도대체 내가 왜 너와 함께 치아가 변색되는 걸 봐줘야 하는 건데?"

"아니, 오늘 밤은 나가기 싫어. 대신 갔다 오면서 미소국 좀 사주지 않겠어?"

존은 이를 악 물었다. 그나마 자신의 치아는 아직 과학적 실험 대상물로 지정되지 않아서 천만다행이다. 갑자기 사케와 덴뿌라가 먹고 싶어진다. 존은 코트를 걸치고는 성큼성큼 걸어나간다.

"목도리 가져가, 날씨가 추워," 위층에서 목소리가 들려온다.

그래서 존은 셜록의 두꺼운 파란색 목도리를 걸치고는 문을 세게 쾅 닫았다.

사케와 덴뿌라 덕분에 기분이 좀 풀리자, 존은 바에 앉아 베이커 가 저 아래에 살면서 자체 제작한 극장 장비를 파는 이웃과 수다를 떤다. 누군가와 보스(Bose) 스피커의 장점에 대해 이야기를 나누니 기분이 묘하다. 묘한 정도가 아니라 비정상적으로 느껴진다. 한편으로는 해외에 나가서 자신의 언어를 가르쳐주고 싶어하는 친절한 원주민들을 만난 것 같은 따뜻한 기분도 든다. 존은 고개를 끄덕이면서 무선 스피커와 평면 TV에 대해 길게 이어지는 내용을 듣다가 존네 플랫에 할인 가격으로 물건을 팔겠다는 제의를 받는다. 존은 거절했다.

"그쪽 남자친구도 밤에 스트레스 풀려면 이런 걸 좋아하지 않을까요?"

"제 남자친구는...취미가 평범한 게 별로 없어서요," 존이 말한다.

"야외활동 같은 걸 좋아하나 보죠?"

_팔에다가 온통 피를 묻히고 노는 것도 야외활동으로 친다면, 네, 그런 걸 좋아한다고 할 수 있죠_ _._

"TV 보는 건 별로 안 좋아해요. 흥미를 느낄 만한 게 없나 봐요."

"뭐, BBC에는 볼 게 하나도 없으니까요." 이웃이 살갑게 동감한다. "이건 제 명함이니, 나중에 생각 바뀌면 전화해요."

존은 저녁비를 낸다. 미소국은 까먹었다. 집 앞 계단을 반쯤 오르고 나서야 기억이 났고 짜증이 확 난다. "저 이빨은 다 뭐야?"라는 질문에 "미소국"이라고 대답하고는 지금까지 소파에서 미동도 안 하고 있을 모 씨에게 그 짜증을 퍼부을 준비를 한다. 존은 문을 연다.

셜록은 의외로 자리를 이동했다. 지금은 팔걸이가 넓은 자기 의자 위에 양반다리를 한 채 허리를 구부리고 앉아있다. 매우 비참한 표정이다. 마치 고문을 당하는 사람 같다. 매일매일 펼쳐지는 정상적인 일상 때문에 진심으로 마음의 상처를 받은 것 같다. 존은 순간, 셜록에게 도움이 되지 않는다면 이런 생활이 과연 가치가 있는 걸까 고민한다. 존은 문을 잠근 후 코트를 벗으면서, 미소국을 까먹은 것 아니냐고 비난 받지는 않을까 걱정한다. 방 안이 제법 추워서 목도리는 벗지 않는다.

셜록은 미소국에 대해서 아무런 말도 하지 않는다. 아마 잊어버렸을 것이다. 셜록은 꺼져있는 TV화면을 멍하니 바라보고 있다. 힘이 없어 보인다.

 _3000파운드짜리 음향기기를 사봤자 무슨 소용이야_ , 존은 생각한다. _전혀 필요 없어. 전혀. 차라리 코끼리나 레이싱카나 금으로 만들어진 나폴레옹 상을 사는 게 낫지_.

존은 책장에서 'Master and Commander'라는 책을 꺼낸다. 조명을 좀 더 밝게 조정한다. 존은 등에 쿠션을 대고 무릎을 세운 채 셜록이 앉은 의자 앞에 앉아 또 다른 쿠션을 무릎 위에 놓고는 책을 얹는다. 이 남자를 위해 범죄까지 저지를 생각은 없지만 이대로 셜록이 붕괴하는 걸 가만히 지켜볼 생각은 없다. 적어도 셜록 곁에 있어줄 것이다. 바로 여기. 이 망할 의자 앞에서. 그 와중에 존의 컵 속에서는 어떤 불쌍한 사람의 치아가 변색되어가고 있겠지. 하아.

책 내용은 꽤 괜찮았다. 등 뒤에서 천재가 한 명 괴로워하고 있다는 사실을 잊을 뻔했다. 페이지를 넘기려다 셜록의 무릎이 스친다. 그러자 셜록은 다리를 움직여서 몸을 반으로 접듯이 무릎을 끌어당긴다. 한쪽 팔은 팔걸이 쪽 머리를 받치고 나머지 팔은 발을 감싸고 있다. 이 정도 신장을 소유한 남자가 저런 자세를 취한다는 건 말이 안 된다. 하지만 셜록은 언제나 불가능한 일을 해내곤 한다. 조그만 공간에 몸을 전부 쑤셔 넣는 행위라든가. 존의 목 근처에서 셜록의 숨결이 느껴진다.

"섹스 할래?"

존은 터지려는 웃음을 참는다. 겨우 참는다.

"음. 아니, 됐어. 별로 그럴 기분 아니야."

"혹시 내가 또 무시한 건가?"

"응."

"아."

몇 분이 흐른다. 존은 괜히 튕겼나 고민을 하기 시작한다. 셜록이 지루해하고 있다는 건 알고 있다. 셜록은 쫓는 것을 즐긴다. 셜록이 존의 존재감을 드디어 다시 인지했다. 그렇다면 조금 시간을 끄는 게 낫지 않을까? 한 시간만 즐기기보단 두 시간을 즐기는 게 낫지 않을까? 셜록이 전략을 짜고, 계획을 세우고, 조금은 머리를 굴려볼 기회를 주는 게 낫지 않을까? 하지만 셜록은 다시 조용하다. 존의 목에 여전히 둘러져 있는 목도리에 셜록의 아름다운 콧등이 맞닿을 듯 하다. 존은 걱정을 하기 시작한다. 섹스를 하기 싫다는 뜻은 아니었다. 전혀 아니었다. 하지만 평범한 일상을 견딜 줄 모르는 이 남자에게 조금은 활동할 기회를 주고 싶었다. 조금은 궁리를 할 수 있게.

"별로 의지가 없네."

"으음?"

"섹스 말야."

"그게 어쨌다고?"

"별로 의지가 없어 보인다고."

"아, 미안, 그 생각은 더 이상 안 하고 있었어. 다른 게 더 신경 쓰여서."

"어떤 거?"

"네 머리카락은 금발이 아니야."

존은 책이 바닥을 보도록 펼친 채 내려놓는다. 셜록의 말을 똑바로 알아들은 건지 의심하며 고개를 돌린다.

"뭐?"

"네 머리카락은 금발이 아니야. 하지만 맘에 들어. 잘못된 건데 왜 그런지 모르겠어. 왜 이 경우는 다른 경우와 다를까. 색상 명이 떠오르지 않을 때는 짜증이 나는데. 이 세상엔 이곳 저곳 색상이 지나치게 다양해. 마치 전염병 같아. 끔찍하다고."

존은 눈을 깜빡인다. "그래?"

"응. 예를 들자면..." 셜록이 곰곰이 생각한다. 눈 색깔이 매우 흐리다. "전자레인지에는 수 천 가지 종류가 있고 난 그걸 전부 외우고 있어. 그것과 유사해."

존은 몸을 완전히 돌려서 의자 위에 구겨져 있는 셜록을 똑바로 바라본다. 셜록을 이런 각도에서 보는 건 흔치 않은 일이다. 거의 비슷한 높이에서 서로의 얼굴을 모로 쳐다보고 있다. 존의 얼굴이 살짝 더 위에 있다. 이렇게 보니 셜록은 정말 아름답다는 것을 존은 깨닫는다. 물론 그건 전혀 놀랍지 않다. 존은 한쪽 팔을 의자 가장자리에 기댄다.

"전자레인지라."

"두 번 말하게 하지 마. 그래, 전자레인지와 유사해. 혹시 도움이 될지 모르고, 도움이 된 적도 있으니 종류별로 전부 외우고 있어. 이 세상 사람이라면 누구나 하나씩 갖고 있으니 말야. 하지만 종류가 너무 많다는 사실은 혐오스러워. 이런 건...전혀 우아하지 못해. 지저분해. 내 하드 드라이브의 공간만 차지한다고."

존은 이해해 보려 한다.

"내 머리카락도 그렇다는 거지? 전자레인지들과 유사하게."

"아니야 아니야 그게 _아니라고_ , 네 머리카락은 전혀 전자레인지 같지 않아, 항상 색상이 과잉 하다는 점이 전자레인지 같단 뜻이었어."

존은 손으로 얼굴을 문지르며 살짝 미소를 지었다. 이 대화를 전혀 이해할 수 없다. 스스로가 바보 같다고 느끼지 않으려면 웃어넘겨야 한다. 존은 자신이 바보 같이 느껴지는 것을 싫어한다. 셜록이 존을 멍청이라고 불러도 이런 반응을 보여주는 일은 별로 없지만 대화를 아예 따라갈 수 없을 때는 어쩔 수 없다. 그래서 존은 숨을 들이마시면서 살짝 웃는다.

"네가 멍청한 게 아냐. 적어도 남들보단 덜 멍청하니까. 내 말을 끝까지 들어. 네 머리카락은 금발도 아니고 갈색도 아니야. 결론을 못 내리겠어. 무언가를 정의할 수 없을 때는 짜증이 나는데 네 머리카락은 10분째 쳐다봐도 짜증이 나지 않아. 그래서 네 머리카락에 대해서 생각하다가 섹스는 잊어버렸어. 안정돼."

존은 침을 삼키며 셜록의 머리카락을 만진다. 셜록의 머리카락은 까맣다. 새까맣다. 진한 남색. 칠흑.

"그랬구나."

"이제 이해가 가?"

"그러니까 네 말은, 비슷비슷한 것들을 전부 일일이 구분해야 하는 게 싫다는 거잖아. 색상이나 전자레인지 같은 거. 그래서 내 머리카락을 보면 짜증이 나야 정상인데 짜증이 나지 않길래 계속 내 머리카락에 대해서 고심을 하다 보니. 음. 섹스에 대한 건 까먹었다는 거지. 즉 내 머리카락 색깔이 너에게는..."

"너와 하는 섹스만큼이나 흥미로워. 그래, 그거야."

"셜록, 그 말은...나랑 섹스 하는 게 재미없다는 뜻이야?"

셜록은 존을 째려보면서 얇은 가운의 옷깃을 바로잡고는 씩씩댄다.

"그거야말로 멍청한 소리군."

존의 가슴 속에 빛이 퍼지기 시작한다. 유리창 뒤에서 햇빛을 쬐는 잎사귀가 느낄법한, 따뜻하게 파닥거리며 쏘다니는 빛.

"그럼 내 머리카락이...그만큼 매혹적이라는 거야?"

"아, 드디어 정답이야. 너라면 언젠가는 알아들을 줄 알았어."

이런 상황에서 어떻게 셜록에게 키스를 하지 않을 수 있겠는가. 셜록과 나누는 키스는 물론 환상적이다. 지금쯤이면 익숙해질 만도 한데 언제나 모든 면에서 놀랍다. 셜록의 입술은 늘 도톰하고 부드럽지만 존이 전혀 예상하지 못 하는 순간에 벌어지며, 몇 번이고 혀로 외우려고 해도 셜록의 맛은 매번 새롭다. 게다가 섹스가 시작되면 그 이상의 수 천 가지 놀라움이 도사리고 있다. 셜록의 가운을 벗기면서 존은 그런 생각을 한다. 존이 조급해하자 셜록이 웃는다.

하지만 그 무엇도, 존의 머리카락이 사랑을 나누는 것과 동등한 수준으로 매력적이라는 사실보다 놀랍지는 않다. 그 사실에는 매우 심오한 뜻이 담겨있다고 존은 생각하지만 이제 더 이상 아무 생각도 할 수 없다. 그 사실에는 매우...행복한 무언가가 담겨있다. 사랑 그 자체와 유사한 역설.

"구정물색," 존이 한참 뒤에 셜록의 목에다가 대고 말한다.

"으음?"

"우리 엄마는 그렇게 말하곤 했어. 내 머리카락. 구정물색 같다고."

"구정물색." 셜록이 말한다.

마치, _아름다워_ , 라고 말하는 것 같이 들렸다.

 

 

 

존 왓슨은 역설적인 것에 익숙한 사람이다.

물론 한계란 건 존재한다.

"하아, 하아," 몇 초 전만 해도 존은 천장을 보며 헐떡이고 있었다. 초월적 의미에서 몸이 갈라지는 것 같았다. 셜록의 날카롭게 각진 어깨 위로 다리를 걸치고 그 상아빛 목에 손가락으로 멍 자국을 남겼다.

셜록은 어느 새 일어나서 누군가와 문자를 하고 있다. 존도 진동소리를 듣긴 했지만 너무나 혼이 빠진 상태이라 잊고 있었다. 물론 셜록은 잊지 않는다. 일을 끝마친 후 3초만에 이미 셜록의 손가락은 한창 바쁘다. 아름다운 직선과 의외의 곡선이 공존하는 셜록의 얼굴은 열정적이다. 셜록의 바지 앞섬은 불룩 튀어나와 있고, 얼굴은 붉어진 상태에, 몸도 아직 안 닦았지만 문자를 못 할 정도로 정신이 나가 있진 않다. 도대체...?

도대체 _어떤 놈이야_?

"마이크로프트," 묻지도 않았는데 셜록이 대답한다.

일어설 만한 힘이 있을지 고민하던 찰나, 화가 치솟아서 가능할 것 같다. 존은 일어난다. 침대 밑에 반쯤 기어들어간 속옷을 찾는다. 몸을 닦아낸다. 계속 닦아낸다. 카펫을 째려본다.

"목숨이 걸린 문제라나. 세계 치안과 관련된. 귀찮아. 스스로 나서서 해결하면 안 돼? 게을러서는, 평소엔 책상에서 일어나기도 싫겠지. 그러니까 살이 안 빠지는 거야. 하루 종일 의자에 앉아서 나에게 질문만 해대니."

이 정도 닦고 허리에 수건을 걸치고 나가면 화장실 가는 길에 재수없게 허드슨 부인과 마주쳐도 그녀가 비명을 지르지는 않을 정도 같다. 여긴 어쨌든 허드슨 부인의 집이니까. 그리고 존은 신사니까. 사실 지금 기분은 쓰고 버려진 창녀 같긴 하다. 그래도. 존은 신사니까.

 _폰이나 만지작대는 저 자식과는 다르게 말이지_. 존이 거칠게 생각한다. _내가 이러고도 왜 냉장고 안에서 시체가 썩어가는 걸 참아줘야 하는 거지_.

"내가 하고 싶은 말은, 마이크로프트는 전부 일부러 이런다는 거야. 내가 곤란해할 만한 순간에 내 손에 누군가의 목숨이 달린 척 하는 거지. 실제로 달려 있을지는 몰라도 어차피 그게 네 목숨만 아니라면 남의 목숨이 대체 나랑 무슨 상관이야."

존은 하얀 수건을 허리에 두른 채 문지방 근처에서 잠시 멈춘다.

"그건 별로 안 좋은데," 존이 어깨 너머로 말한다.

시험 삼아 던져본 말이다.

하지만 심장은 미친 듯이 뛰고 있다. 물론...

_...이 정도는 예상할 수 있었잖아. 너는 이 남자를 사랑하지만 확실한 건 아무것도 없어. 이 남자를 지키기 위해서라면 사람을 쏴 죽일 수도 있지만 항상 그를 사랑하는 것은 아니고 가끔은 직접 목을 조르고 싶기도 해. 이 남자의 손에 죽는 건 괜찮아도 들러리 취급 받는 건 원하지 않고 그 선은 확실히 유지하고 싶어. 이 남자는 너를 사랑할지도 모르지만 그 말을 해줘야겠다는 생각은 어쩌면 평생 안 할 지도 몰라. 이 남자는 아마 너를 위해 목숨도 버릴 수 있겠지만 평소에는 없는 사람 취급하는 경우가 태반이야. 너는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 그를 위해 죽을 수 있지만 이 남자가 그 사실을 깨닫게 하려면 상당한 노력이 필요해. 자. 어떻게 할래?_

"왜 좋지 않다는 거야? 난 널 사랑하잖아," 짜증난다는 듯한 대답이 들려온다. "내가 남들을 취급하는 방식과 너를 취급하는 방식이 같을 거라고 생각하는 건 아니겠지? 그건 비논리적이야."

존은 손에 쥐고 있던 수건을 떨어뜨릴 뻔하지만 겨우 위기를 모면한다. 지금 그걸 떨어뜨렸다가는 무슨 만화에서 나오는 장면처럼 우스꽝스러워 보일 것이다. 미국식 워너 브라더스 작품에서나 나올법하다. 자신이 예상했던 대답은 아니다. 이것은...

_충격적이다._

_충격적인 정도가 아니라 인생을 뒤흔드는 파괴력이다._

여전히 셜록의 말이 메아리처럼 귓가에 울린다. 연인의 엄지손가락이 자판을 누르며 딸칵 거리는 소리와 함께. 그리고 이것은...

_별로 놀랍지 않다._

"멍하니 서있지 말고, 3분안에 옷 입어," 셜록이 전송 버튼을 누른 후, 셔츠를 다시 입으며 명령한다.

그래서 존은 화장실로 들어가 따뜻한 물줄기를 가만히 맞았다.

살아서 걸어 다니는 역설에게 사랑 받는 삶은 희한한 삶일 것이다. 놀라움의 연속인 삶일 것이다.

하지만 그는 역설적인 것에 익숙하다. 그리고 이쯤 되니, 자기자신도 하나의 역설이 아닐까 하는 생각이 들기 시작한다.  



End file.
